creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
Quiz Show Game Qs
What game did Mario first appear in? What is the relationship between Donkey Kong & Cranky Kong? What is the name of Link’s famous sword? Is Samus a girl or a boy? What game was Yoshi’s first appearance? What colour was Kirby originally going to be? Who are the 5 members of team Star Fox? What is the name of the most famous Pokémon? What game did Luigi first appear in? What game is Captain Falcon from? Who are Ness’ 3 companions? What console did Pokémon series first appear on? What is Bowser? What is Princess Peach’s last name? Where does Princess Zelda rule? What are the 3 parts of the Triforce? What is the goal of the NES game Ice Climber? What is the name of the country Prince Marth rules? When did the 1st Game & Watch come out? What is the main planet in Star Fox? What species is Ganondorf? What does Dr. Mario do to get rid of viruses? What forest does Link live in, in Ocarina of Time? What is the Pikachu evolution line? How many Pokémon were there originally? What game series is Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, Corrin & Chrom from? What genre of video games first started using Random Character selectors? What was Wario’s first appearance? What is Meta Knight’s secret under the mask? What console did Kid Icarus 1st appear? What is the name of Samus’ suit? What are the creatures Olimar collects? What is the name of Lucas’ pet dog? What is the relation of Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong? How do Pokémon Trainer’s catch wild Pokémon? What are the 3 elemental types the starter Pokémon always represent? What is the planet Kirby & King Dedede are from? What is Ike’s most famous attack? What is Lucario most known for using as an attack? What does R.O.B. do? What species is Link? Where does Solid Snake start his first mission in Metal Gear Solid? Which game did Sonic appear in before his own game? What Star Fox planet does Andross hide on? What console first had Animal Crossing on? What is Mega Man’s real name? What do you use to play Wii Fit? What does Rosalina live on in Super Mario Galaxy? Which famous boxer is the final boss in the NES Punch-Out!!? What is Greninja’s most famous attack? What is Palutena the goddess of? What does Pac-Man have to eat to gain the power to eat ghosts? What does Fire Emblem’s Robin use to cast spells? What is the name of Shulk’s weapon? What console 1st allowed the creation of Mii’s? What is the relation between Marth & Lucina? What game did Dark Pit 1st appearance before Kid Icarus: Uprising and in what way? Who are Bowser’s 8 kids? What does the dog do in Duck Hunt if you fail? What is Ryu’s most famous 2 attacks in Street Fighter? What is the name of Cloud Strife’s sword? What can Corrin turn into? What is Bayonetta? What do Inklings turn into when swimming in ink? What colour is Princess Daisy’s dress? Ridley is the leader of…? In Castlevania, how many years will pass until Dracula returns? What is the last name of Simon & Richter? What is the relation between Lucina & Chrom? What is Dark Samus? What species is King K. Rool? What job does Isabelle have in Animal Crossing? Why does Kratos kill gods? What species is PaRappa the Rapper? What does Fat Princess eat? What is Sweet Tooth’s vehicle? What species are the Helghast? What species is Sly Cooper? Nathan Drake’s first action scene was…? What book genre are the InFamous games based on? What species is Ratchet? What did Daxter turn into? Where is Rapture? What colour jacket does Dante wear? What game series is Heihachi from? What game is Nariko from? What weapon does Raiden from Metal Gear use? What console did LittleBigPlanet originate from? What is Sir Daniel? What is the goal in Ape Escape? Toro is the Japanese mascot of what company? What powers does Kat from Gravity Rush have? What series is Starhawk a spiritual successor too? What is Zeus the god of? What is the basic story of Dead Space? Category:Quiz Show